The Love of My Existence
by Karli M. Roberts
Summary: When a hard downpour strikes Mystic Falls, Klaus is shocked to find a wet Caroline on his doorstep... Lemons ahead! MATURE EYES ONLY PLEASE. This is a Depressed Klaus fic, but it ends happy. I promise! ; READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! ON HIATUS


**Hello all of you readers. :) First of all, I would like to thank you for clicking on MY story. :3 That means a lot to me. Second of all, this is a Klaroline fanfic. I had this idea in my head about how Klaus would react to Caroline finally accepting him (I might make this a two-shot and do Caroline's PoV if I get at least five reviews *hint, hint*). I wrote this at 3 in the morning, and, I must say, for working on it while I was half-asleep, I did a pretty good job. MATURE EYES ONLY PLEASE! Rated M for language, despair, and some delicious Klaroline lemons. ;) Enjoyyy...**

* * *

_~ The Love of My existence ~_

* * *

**Klaus PoV**

My entire existence had been about myself, about protecting myself, about getting power for myself, and about killing Mikael for myself. Sure, I made decisions that were influenced by my siblings, but I made them in my favor. I was selfish, and I was selfish in the beginning of my undeveloped relationship with _her_.

I do not know when I started to fancy that beautiful blonde vampire; in fact, there were days that I shocked myself awake in the middle of the night with the fact that I loved her. I would correct myself if I said "love." _Fancy_, I thought to myself. _Klaus Mikaelson, almighty hybrid, does not simply LOVE someone._

Even as my brain tried to shy away from the word, that was all I felt when I would watch her as she slept on the days that my nightmares that no one knew about would plague my already-damaged heart. I would watch her sleep, longing to wrap my arms around her slender form and sob into her neck. It was one of my many fantasies about her, to have her comfort me when I was in my dreadful state of absolute self-pity. I tried not to think that fantasy too much because it would just make me angry. Because of my idiocy, my own prideful selfishness, that fantasy would never happen. She would never comfort me, and that fact sickened me.

Let's just say that when she showed up on my doorstep whilst the rain fell in a heavy downpour that I was more than a little surprised.

"Caroline?" I said, not hiding my surprise. "What are you doing here?"

She looked at me with her beautiful green eyes that made my dead heart beat double time, and she looked at me as if I were asking what color the sky was. She gestured, annoyed, at the pouring rain. "I don't fancy a walk in the pouring rain, genius," she snapped, "and your house was the closest damn thing to shelter I could get."

I smirked at the word 'fancy.' She had never uttered that word before I started to "stalk her," as the beauty herself called it. "What are you smirking at, you dick?" she asked, impatiently tapping her foot.

My heart utterly broke when she called me a 'dick.' I knew that she meant it by the fire in her eyes, too; why? Why did I have to fall in love with the woman who hated me the most. I kept calm, coolly disguising my feelings of despair from her, and smiled wider, playing the jerk card that I hated to do with her. "No reason, love," I said, moving aside. "Please, come in."

She scowled me and stalked passed me. She didn't even throw a glance my way, and my knees felt weak. I hated being what she called a "dick" to her, but if I didn't play the jerk card I would play the broken, vulnerable boy card that wasn't even a card at all, and I couldn't do that to her or myself.

She walked into the kitchen, me close behind her. She seemed annoyed. "Why the hell are you following me?" she demanded taking off her wet jacket (which smelled so good that I almost wanted to snatch it from her when she wasn't looking and keep it in my room) and pulled her beautiful hair up into a ponytail.

I smiled coldly, playing the charade that was the complete opposite of what I felt. "You are, after all, my love, in _my_ house."

She glared at me. "I am not _your_ love, Klaus; never forget that." I hid it well, but her words cut straight to my hard. She might as well have daggered me. I struggled to keep my breath even and to keep my eyes from watering. I do not know when her words started to affect me so much, but I remember when I first realized it.

I was at her house, watching her sleep. She had slept peacefully, but then her hand started to twitch. I could tell she was getting agitated, and I longed to wake her up. The dream she was having was not pleasant, but I made no move to open her window or go inside. Instead I just watched, wanting to kill whoever was evil enough to give her a nightmare. She started to thrash in her bed, whimpering and murmuring words that made no sense. I grabbed onto the tree branch, digging my fingers into the wood in pure agony for her bad dream. Then she said it. "Klaus! Please! Don't do it!" She startled awake, clutching her chest and breathing hard.

I froze; the agony I felt for her was now doubled. I was the one who was giving her nightmares. I had to keep myself from sobbing out loud. I watched quietly as she calmed down after a trip to get a drink of water (which puzzled me - why would she need water? She's a vampire). She finally settled back into bed and stared at the ceiling. I waited until she was fully asleep to make my escape to my house. I don't think I had ever ran that fast as I did that night. As soon as I was in the comfort of my bedroom, I lost it. I sobbed, more than I had ever done in my entire existence, and broke everything I touched. I had never been in more despair than I had been in that moment.

"Where's your bathroom?" she asked suddenly, awakening me from the horror of my thoughts.

I smiled gently, sincerely, and she gave me a weird look. "Up the stairs and down the hall to the left," I replied, the tears still threatening to spill through. I had never been more hateful of being myself than when she was disgusted with me.

"Thanks," she said reluctantly. I could tell my out-of-character smile had made her uncomfortable. She zipped up the stairs; I waited until she had shut the door (slammed in, actually) when I fell to my knees and placed my head against the granite of the island.

"Why?" I asked the air. "Why did it have to be her that I fell in love with? I can tell she hates me! I can tell! Why did I have to put the misfortune of my affection on this beautiful woman who deserves so much more!" I let my head fall into my hands. I was letting my despair get the best of me. "Please, make me stop loving her for her sake!" I was shouting now, angry at this evil Cupid that made me big beautiful Caroline. "So at least she can be free of me! Please! Please!"

I let my head hang pathetically, all thoughts of Caroline in the bathroom upstairs gone from my despaired mind. I was too wrapped up in the fact that I loved her and she hated me. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my back, rubbing soothingly.

I didn't move. That smell, it was _her_ smell. I was now overtaken with another stabbing pain in my chest. "Shh, Klaus," I heard her say, "it's okay." I didn't realize that I was whimpering softly. I felt her take my hand and pull up gently. "Come on," she said, rubbing my hand softly, "let's go upstairs."

I let her lead, following her like a little boy followed his mother, but she paused when she reached the top of the stairs. She turned and looked at me, a blush gracing her beautiful features. "I don't know where your room is, Klaus," she said, her voice squeaky with embarrassment.

Any other occasion, I would have endeared her blush with a smirk and a small laugh, committing the small thing to my memory, but now I just looked at my feet numbly. "At the end of the hall on the right."

She led me towards my room and opened the door softly. She led me to the bed, softly pushing me onto the bed, placing my head on one of the many pillows and walked towards the door. For a moment, I was terrified that she was leaving, that this was going to be her last act of kindness towards me and then leave, but the fear was quenched when she shut the door and locked it.

She quickly turned towards a chair that I had in the room and pulled it toward the side of the bed that I was laying on and sat in it, taking one of my hands in hers and started to brush my hair out of my face soothingly.

I just stared at her, stunned at her kindness and sweet, gentle gestures. "Why are you frowning, Niklaus?" she asked quietly.

I didn't realize until then I was frowning. "What did I do to deserve such kindness?" I asked quietly, honestly. I had thought about lying to her, turning away and putting up the walls that were extremely weak, but I decided against it. Why bother? If I was going to get my heart broken, I might as well do the real deal.

She just looked at me, her hand stopped brushing my forehead but she kept my hand. "Klaus," she said quietly, saying my name slowly as if she would startle me, "do you want to know why I came here?"

I looked at her pointedly. "To get out of the rain." This was a statement, not a question. I realized that I was acting the way I felt; vulnerable and hopeless.

She shook her head. "No. I came here to see you."

I just stared at her, waiting for the joke to be revealed. When she said nothing, my nostrils flared. "This is a new low for you, Caroline Forbes!" I said, looking away.

She stood up abruptly, putting her hands on her hips with a glare. "What the hell does that mean, _Niklaus Mikaelson_?"

I sat up on the bed, not standing up. My nose was almost touching her perky breasts as I stared up into her fiery eyes. "Why must you torture me?" I asked. She kept looking, so I continued. "I love you, Caroline, and you've made it quite clear that you do not return my affections! Why must you tell me that you came to see me when just a few minutes ago you called me a 'dick?' I do not understand! Please, my heart is already broken enough that you do not love me, so please do not make it any harder!"

She stared at me, her lips forming a perfect 'O.' "You-you love me?" she asked, in stupor.

I started. I had said that to her? I felt myself automatically go to deny it when I stopped. I was done lying to her and myself. I sighed, looking down. "Yes," I said quietly, so quietly a human would not have heard it. "I love you."

She did nothing; I half-expected her to slap me and run out of the room, but she just stood there, unmoving. "Klaus," she said finally after a few minutes, "look at me please."

"Don't make me, please," I whimpered like a small child not wanting to get in trouble.

She put her hands on either side of my face but did not make a move to pull my face up. "Please?" she pleaded. I wanted to groan - how could I say no to that voice - but restrained myself. I looked up, careful and guarded. Suddenly, her lips were on mine and a deep growl rippled through my chest.

I grabbed her hips, pulling her close to my sitting down body. She moaned, and I felt myself harden instantly. She kissed me back with as much passion as I had been kissing her. As we kissed, I trailed my hands up to massage her soft breasts, and my mouth started its trip down her neck and into the valley between her breasts.

She moaned louder and started to lift my shirt over my head. I let her do it, and, as she pulled up on my shirt, I ripped hers in half. She stared at me, shocked at my action. I shrugged, too busy looking at her pebbled nipples. I was delighted that she had not worn a bra. "You can borrow one of Rebekah's shirts," I said as one of my hands lifted to stroke her nipple. She moaned and then ripped my half-pulled up shirt in half.

It was my turn to be shocked, but she just shrugged. "We're even now," she said simply. She then attacked me, knocking me onto my bed as she devoured her mouth with mine.

It was a rush from there, pulling at one another's clothes hungrily. I was on my back with her on top of me, completely naked while I was still in my boxers. Her nipples were a dusty pink that made my mouth water. They had been so delicious when I had sucked them into my mouth as I removed her black thong (that I was extremely happy that she wore) but I was more focused on the fact that she was dry humping me.

"Caroline," I moaned, "please." I was desperate; this woman had decided she wanted me, and I wanted her... now.

She smiled widely, making me gulp. "Of course, Klaus," she said. She slid off of me swiftly, and took the waistband of my boxers and dragged them down my legs. I barely even realized what was happening when she finally went atop of me and took me inside of her.

I moaned, resting my head against the pillow. "Caroline, so... good."

She whimpered in response. "Y-yes." Then she started to move. Her breasts bounced as she moved against me lovingly. I felt myself start to build.

"Oh, God, Caroline," I murmured. I looked at her to see her head was thrown back in pleasure as she moved. I placed my hands on her hips gently, and then started to help her, moving her up and down my length. She was fluttering around me, and I could tell she was close; we both were.

"Klaus," she whimpered, "I need-I need you on top. Fuck me hard and fast." She was pleading.

I wasted no time. I flipped us over and started to pound into her. "KLAUS!" she moaned as I thrusted.

"I-" thrust "love-" thrust" "you!" Then we both came. It was a violent act, both of us clawing and yelling.

I fell on top of her, exhausted and panting. "I love you, Caroline," I repeated into her neck. "No matter if you don't love me, I love you."

She pulled my face out of her neck and looked at me. "I love you too, Klaus," she said quietly.

I stared at her, my heart swelling. "Truly?"

She laughed. "No, I just slept with you because I felt like being a bitch to you." I eyed her critically; she rolled her eyes. "I truly love you, Niklaus. I have for a while."

"Why did you act like you hated me?" I asked, my face falling in hurt.

She hesitated now, eyeing my warily. "I-I was afraid."

I hung my head. "Of me?"

She wrapped her arms around me. "No!" she protested. "I was afraid you wouldn't want me now that I wanted you!"

"Caroline, you are the love of my existence. I will always want you," I said seriously.

She looked at me, eyes and lips smiling. "Always?"

"Always." Then we completed my fantasy; we fell asleep together in my bed, wrapped around each other peacefully, finally lovers.

* * *

**A/N: So, I deliberately didn't make the lemon smutty because I wanted this to be more of a vulnerable Klaus fic. I hope I did my intention justice. :P Reviews are welcome and loved! Maybe Klaus will watch you sleep if you review! ;) As I mentioned before, I will do a Caroline PoV if I get at least five reviews. It may not be up this week because of my busy schedule. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed! Ta, ta! xoxo Karli**


End file.
